<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories Under The Stars by Candeecake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008400">Stories Under The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake'>Candeecake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has so much baggage. It's not until a vacation to the 1920s, does she tell her story to Wyatt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories Under The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a cute one shot, I thought of.  Set sometime after season 1 finale, after all Rittenhouse nonsense and before Jessica.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes she was back in the cold desolate prison that her mother trapped her in. Sometimes she was suffocated by her mother’s hug, hearing her whisper betrayal. Sometimes she could imagine the blood spilling on some of history’s battlefields. Sometimes she could see Wyatt and Rufus’s terror in their eyes. Sometimes she was back in the car with water crashing on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, she was not alright. Sometimes she needed help. And almost always, she would never ask for it. And always, Wyatt saw that she needed a hand to hold. Or a shoulder to cry on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roaring twenties, Lucy had always dreamed about. The air thick with beautiful aesthetics, society ideals ripe for change, a secret glance at bootleggers. World War 1 had just ended and everyone wanted to party. She had stolen a dress that tested her confidence but catching a glimpse of herself in a dusty puddle. Lucy had to admit that she did look beautiful. A simple nightingale blue flapper dress with a starlight sparkle sewn in. She brushed her dark hair behind her ear. Lucy gave a light smile, gawking in wonder at her surroundings. New York at night was magical in its own way. Dim street lights ran down the road with a small amount of chatter. People smoked cigars, some were trying to sell new types of inventions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She shuddered as she turned around. Lucy came face to face with Wyatt. He wore a handsome suit as he gave a warm smile. She gave a little grin back, brushing off her anxiety. Rufus and Jiya were painting the town, talking about different inventions. The trip had been a treat. Rittenhouse had been dormant, and with some convincing. Agent Christopher had allowed them to time travel to a place of their choosing. Wyatt’s eyes glittered in the starry night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Fitzgerald here? I loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Gatsby,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked with shy wonder. Lucy chuckled, giving him a teasing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s somewhere else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Gatsby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> k</span>
  </em>
  <span>now that book like the back of my hand,” She admitted, blushing when Wyatt took her hand. Together they walked down the lit street admiring the time period.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some thoughts I would like to share with him!” He exclaimed, dodging past a couple. She bit her lip, admiring this charming booknerd beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t written it yet. Tell me, what other books have you read?” She asked, glancing behind her to ease her paranoia. A bright smile entered his lips. His eyes carried rare happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I only recently got into historical fiction. You know, due to a certain historian.” He winked at her before clearing his throat. “I really love those action/adventure books, crime but my favorite is..romance.” Lucy burst out laughing unable to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romance?” She giggled, giving him a teasing look. He scowled, slumping his hands back into his pockets. Wyatt mocked hurt, staring at the sky. “Sorry, that’s great. I just never expected you to read those types of books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am I will have you know that I have more emotional complexity than most people. And I enjoy those amazing stories full of cliche romance tropes. Especially the one with a beautiful night sky and a beautiful woman. And a perfect kiss.” Lucy’s smile faltered when she glanced up at the night sky. Wyatt gazed at her, wrapping her arm around her. Her knees went weak as she stumbled forward. In front of her was a bench looking out to the ocean. She peered at the sea, finding Ellis Island. A small smile took her lips, remembering History classes. Lucy sighed, before darting her eyes to Wyatt. She surrendered to his tender touch and stared at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your favorite book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any story that involves you and me,” He whispered. “And I am willing to fight for a happy ending.” She rested on his shoulder as their hands tangled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to read it.” She looked up, glimpsing at his lips. She gazed into his eyes as he smiled at her. She closed the distance between them. Breathing in a passionate kiss. His hands moved to her spine. She surrendered to his embrace, breaking apart. They pressed their foreheads together as her hands cupped his neck. “Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anything. Now, can you tell me one thing?” He asked, brushing her hair past her ear. Lucy nodded, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what’s bothering you? It’s okay to be hurting. I just want to help you in some way.” She turned away from him, trying to catch the tears starting to fall from her eyes. She left his embrace, crossing her arms. Standing up, she walked to the railing. Lucy leaned on the rusted metal, looking out to the ocean and Ellis Island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t-” Wyatt walked up beside her, hesitating to touch her. She turned to him, holding in so much baggage. “There’s so many things bothering me and I think I’m just supposed to live with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I have seen so many awful things but one of the most upsetting things is seeing you upset. And shutting everyone out. It’s okay to not be strong.”  Wyatt stared at her desperately. Lucy layed eyes on him, tears spilling out. He pulled her into a warm embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder under the stars. He held her tight, trying to think of comforting things to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My actual favorite book is </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Notebook</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She let out a small laugh as Wyatt smiled. And the rest was history.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>